Trois
by munchkinslollypop
Summary: im taking a risk with this story, hopefully it pays off, Hermione/Narcissa and Bellatrix/ Narcissa with later hints of hermione/narcissa/bellatrix pairings. a rubbish summary but just give it a chance, i may pleasantly surprise you.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: For my girlfriend, the insanely talented and amazing CarrotLucky13. Thank you for soothing the Bellatrix inside me and being the Narcissa to my Hermione, these past two years have been better than a fairytale, hurry back home to me from your holiday.**_

_**I had what I perceive to be an amazing idea for a Hermione/Narcissa and Narcissa/Bellatrix storyline this morning and I couldn't wait to start writing, this fan fiction is loosely (emphasis on the loosely) symbolic of my own relationship (the Hermione/Narcissa aspects) and is written as a gift to my girl who will hopefully help me write some of the latter chapters. I will try to stick to the events that occurred within the HP books, any differences I will try to notify you of in advance. The format of this fan fiction is one I personally haven't seen in a fic before (some of you may have) so it may be touch and go whether you all enjoy my work, hopefully you will, bare with me for the first 2/3 updates and see what you think. I own nothing except my memories and imagination, for the rest we need to thank JK Rowling but I'm sure you all know that. This is just a short chapter to see what everyone thinks but I already have the ideas for at least 5 updates mapped out and hope to update once a week on average at least. Reviews will be very much appreciated and any questions/suggestions answered in the next update, for even I don't know what this will turn out to be...**_

It had been five years since Voldermort's demise, a lot had changed, wounds had finally healed and lives had been rebuilt, England was in a state of peace and mundane tranquillity. There was little need for such a large workforce of the ministry had employed to capture and detain dark wizards, for these days there remained but few. The lack of actual dispute allowed for the formation of new departments such as the Department of Communications in which Hermione Granger worked. The newspapers currently reported on what they called the technological advancement era that had spread across the wizarding world, with the past five years seeing the introduction of television and the World-Wide Wizarding Web ( short) into a large percentage of people homes. Hermione had played a central role in these developments, essentially bridging the gap between the Muggle and Wizarding communities; whilst she was no longer fighting for freedom and peace she still liked to believe she was working towards a cause.

Sat at her desk in her fifth floor office Hermione rolled her shoulders, gingerly stretching her neck to ease some of the strain a 10 hour shift sat in front of a computer screen had caused. Normally she adored her job, travelling the country to meet people from all walks of life, researching new inventions and projects; no two days were ever the same but today she felt out of sync. The previous night it had been Ginny and Harry's turn to host the weekly dinner that she and Ron attended, whilst they had maintained their friendship after their brief but intense relationship it was always slightly awkward to be in the double date situation she found herself in every Thursday night. She tried to pass off her fatigue to just that, 'the effort of maintaining pleasantries is taking its toll' she had reprimanded herself in the mirror that morning but in reality she was lying to herself, she was bored. The telltale signs were all there, she would go to bed alone at 10pm, eat dinner at 6pm each night and TiVo re-runs of old 90's shows each evening, she was bored and lonely. Fed up of feeling sorry for herself Hermione absentmindedly found herself typing in the web address for a newly popular wizard dating website; . Maybe a romance would get her out of this rut, after all it had been, she counted in her head, 3 and a half years since she had been on a date.

'Welcome to ' the headline of the website read, 'whether it's a witch, wizard, goblin or elf you desire, we aim to find your perfect partner within 6 weeks.'

That's promising, Hermione mused, clicking the sign up button to begin her registration:

Username: Curiously_coy.

Age: 21-29

Interested in: a witch, aged 30-39 for companionship, adventure and romance.

Hermione then went on to fill in a 12 page questionnaire inquiring in every aspect of her life imaginable, Favourite film: Chloe...Favourite spell: Obscuro...Number of sexual partners: 1. By the time she had finish scrutinising every aspect of her life and looked up from the screen the sky outside was dark, checking her watch she noticed it was 19:45, she had stayed in the office a full 2 hours longer than necessary. Rising from her chair and shaking her auburn hair around her shoulders Hermione hesitantly pressed submit, whoever she was matched with better be worth it she thought with a huff before leaving her office and heading into the evening.


	2. Keeping it in the family

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews so far, it really does make me smile to see an email saying another reader is following my story. This chapter introduces some smut so just a warning, if you don't like don't read on, it isn't that heavy (that will change in further chapters ;) ) but just incase anyone is easily offended! My girl is home at the beginning of next week and hopefully she will work on a chunk of this story with me then but there should be 1 more update before that anyway, ENJOY...**_

In the middle of idyllic countryside, 30 miles north of London stood a sprawling manor encased in acres of land; the interior of such was decorated in swatches of rich burgundy, deep violet and gold. You could tell the house had been bought with old money befitting of the two women that lived behind the magically sealed gates.

Narcissa Black lay elegantly along the chaise lounge which adorned one of the two studies in the manor, her eyes cast out of the window surveying her land. In her hand she absentmindedly caressed a goblet of wine and let out a content sigh; the past five years had been kind to her. In hindsight, they had probably been too kind to her, 9 months after the war she had become widowed, a blessing really, her husband's execution for war crimes being punishment enough for the Malfoy family, her son Draco had thankfully been spared. It was quite surprising, Narcissa pondered, that she didn't miss Lucius at all, he had never been the loving kind and as of late his support had been lacking in sincerity anyway, it wasn't as though he financially benefitted her much either. Besides, his presence in her bed had long dwindled before his heart stopped beating, realistically his status as her husband was just in name.

The sun had begun to set along the horizon casting shadows over Narcissa's body, her eyelids had started to droop and soon she found herself falling into a peaceful sleep. Had she been awake however, the sleeping blond may have noticed the door creep slowly open, may have noticed a figure emerge from the shadows, may have heard the soft tap of heels on the wooden floor and may have sensed the figure standing above her, casting greedy eyes over her resting form. Instead she slept on.

The mysterious figure leant quietly over the wing of the chair, her fingers delicately tucking escaping hair behind the blonde witches ear, kneeling with feline grace she allowed her lips to hover distractingly close, her breath softly teasing the sleeping earlobe as she whispered 'Wake up Cissy' in a drawn out seduction technique. In a move juxtaposing her initial cautiousness she bit down on the blonde's earlobe hard.

'For the love of God Bellatrix,' Narcissa exclaimed, waking with a start, 'What the hell is your problem?'

Her anger was met by a low throated giggle from her sister, who completely ignoring her sister's protest draped herself across Narcissa's thighs and gazed teasingly into piercing blue eyes.

'Calm down kitten, Bellatrix winked, pressing herself flush against her sisters lap so they were almost nose to nose, their lips mere inches apart, 'You know you like it rough...'

Betraying her anger, Narcissa felt the heat ignite in her body, could already sense the blush that lingered on her cheeks and could almost see the desire her body emitted. 'Bella,' she half moaned, half spoke, 'you promised you would stop this, and you know I'm trying to start dating again.'

Her half hearted protest were meant with a suggestive smirk, 'That dating website of yours is useless it's been weeks now and you've heard nothing', she trailed her hand slowly up her sisters arm, nails slightly dragging along the skin coming to rest in the apex of her neck, her thumb lightly brushing the pale flesh, 'Besides no one can please you in the ways I can, surely you know that.'

Bellatrix Black had been deemed clinically unstable and borderline insane 5 years ago, though borderline was perhaps an understatement Narcissa sometimes mused. It was for this reason she had escaped execution or total imprisonment, she was however house bound, wand-less and required to face mandatory therapeutical and psychological meetings each week. Some days for Bellatrix it did feel like imprisonment and it were days like today that she needed her sister to ease the madness building up inside her. Their relationship boundaries had never been set in stone but lately Bella needed to feel in control of something, she had fallen so far from 'grace' over the past five years, her sister was the only stable anchor she could find to cling onto.

With a slow moan, her breath hitching in her throat Narcissa stiffened as her sister leant in closer, her ruby red lips hovering tantalisingly in front of her, 'Bella, please...' she started to beg, not entirely sure what it even was that she wanted, she knew if this carried on all inhibitions would again be forgotten.

In one swift movement the brunette was upon her, her lips seeking ownership with a sudden and deep kiss, she felt her sister move her body between her legs and her weight sink on top of her, it always felt so good to feel so close. Bellatrix's mouth was relentless, her tongue probing without permission as she tangled her fingers in platinum tresses. Her assault was rough, her teeth unforgiving as they bit down on Narcissa's lip causing a startled cry, it was exactly what narcissi craved in her darkest desires.

Pulling back panting Bellatrix looked down at her prey, a hungry half smile lingered on her lips as she murmured, 'I thought I told you to call me Mistress.'

_**Some of you may be wondering where Hermione is in this, trust me she comes into it soon, just be patient and you shall all be rewarded. Promise!**_


End file.
